Surgeon Simulator
Surgeon Simulator is an independent flash game. The game simulates an operation where the player controls one hand to complete an operation. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on July 5th, 2013 and was the 11th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Amber, Stacy, Renae, Mariya, and Sydney attempt to perform a heart transplant. As the video begins, Mariya misreads the title as "Surgeon S't'imulator" and Renae is excited to play the game. Stacy attempts to learn the controls before realizing how much she has to do. Amber and Sydney take a look at the controls which confuses the two, as Sydney admits that this won't end well. Renae also remarks that the operation won't go well. The girls attempt to grab some of the tools but have difficulty doing so as the tools just fly off the table. Some of the girls manage to get some ribs out, though Sydney simply forces the hand into the ribs to grab a lung. Stacy seems to have the most trouble breaking the ribs, as Sydney simply places the new heart into the body though it doesn't complete the operation. The girls fiddle around some more as they all eventually resign to the fact that the operation was never going to be successful. The girls then do random things to the patient, Renae cutting what's left of the patient, Mariya placing random tools in the body, and Stacy losing the spare heart. In the end, the patient loses too much blood and the girls fail to do the surgery. During the questions segment, Amber found the game irritating due to the awkward angle her hand was in. Stacy didn't like it as she kept losing all her tools and the spare heart, Sydney didn't like that the game only let her use one hand instead of two. When asked what they used to "murder" the patient, most of the girls answered that they used the bone saw. Sydney answered that she used her hand as it was the only thing she could use and she felt that she should be able to just rip the heart out. The game was not given a rating. Part Two The second part was uploaded on August 14th, 2014 and was the 129th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Mackenzie, and Rashae attempt to perform a double kidney transplant. As the video begins, the girls dance to the game's music before starting the game. As they start the game, Renae and Rashae mess around in the menu screen, knocking stuff off the table. Mackenzie learns the controls and adapts pretty well. They start the operation and Mackenzie is already confused, noting that there isn't any instructions on how to perform the operation. Mariya is reminded on how difficult it is to control the hand. Rashae begins to poke the patient's guts with a tool and Mariya drops a saw into the patient and notes that she probably shouldn't leave it in there. The girls attempt to do the operation, but they fail, as Mariya lets the patient die. On the second attempt, Renae has already shown that she has given up, messing with the patient's body. Mackenzie and Rashae both attempt the operation, with Rashae managing to pull out the intestines. Mariya eventually admits defeat as well, messing around with the items and finding a box of q-tips and tipping the whole thing inside the patient. Mariya and Renae both manage to stab themselves with a syringe and drug themselves, much to their delight. Mackenzie and Rashae appear to be doing well, but the patient loses too much blood and they fail the operation, with Rashae being the most upset as she was "doing well". The other two, obviously, also failed to complete the operation. Part Three The third part was uploaded on March 18th, 2016 and was the 554th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, Mars, and Stephanie attempt to perform a brain transplant. The video begins with Stephanie being excited to start the game, while Andrea comments that she likes to play doctor and declares that it sort of makes her a doctor. The girls begin the game, Mariya spilling out the pills all over the desk. They begin the brain transplant, Stephanie confused and asks whether the game is going to give her any directions. Mars looks at the patient's exposed skull and is already grossed out, while Andrea plays with the new brain in the container. Stephanie comments on the difficult controls, dropping a bonesaw and getting frustrated by it. Mariya chips away parts of the patient's skull, while Mars breaks the skull open with an electric saw, but lets it drop to the floor. Andrea is still at the container, trying to get the brain, while Mackenzie carefully saws around the patient's skull with the electric saw. Stephanie grabs a tool and carefully moves, but the tool falls from out of her hands. Mariya holds an electric saw in a rather dangerous position, while Mars converses with the patient. Andrea has managed to drug herself with the syringe and tries to slap the patient. Mackenzie has failed the operation, laughs and comments that the game is good for the soul. Stephanie has dropped another tool and begins to get irritated at the controls, as Mariya kills the patient. Mars hammers away at the patient's skull and comments that he's probably dead, before the patient loses all of his blood and dies. Andrea is still on the drugs and struggles to pick up a tool, as Mackenzie sees and grabs a hatchet on the table and questions its presence. Stephanie continues to struggle to grip onto the tools, as Mariya slowly cuts through the patient's skull with a tool. Andrea tries to kill the patient by slapping him, while still on the drugs, as Mackenzie once again carefully saws the skull. The rage continues for Stephanie, as Mariya and Mackenzie both accidentally cuts the patient's face, while Mars has sawed the patient's brain and admits defeat, watching as the patient dies. Mackenzie uses the bonesaw to try to saw the skull open, but cuts the patient's face, Mackenzie commenting that he probably still needs that. Stephanie has dropped another tool and is once again agitated, saying it's the most mad she's been since her last math test. Mars has the hatchet lodged into the patient's skull and pulls on it, tearing a piece of skull and apologizing to the man. Andrea, now reset, tries to stab the skull open by using a tool, but she simply knocks the head over, as Mackenzie tries to time her hammer swings, but misses. Mariya has cracked the skull open and tries to be careful not to saw his brain, but saws the patient's face. Mars tries to drill his skull open, but notices that she's drilling his neck instead. Mackenzie continues to slowly pound the skull open, while Stephanie drops the hatchet. Later, Mackenzie, Andrea, and Stephanie manage to get the brain out, Mackenzie noting that she has to cut it away from the skull. Mariya tries to take the brain out but struggles to, since the hole is not large enough, she then gives up and offers the new brain to whoever wants it. Mars seems to have already given up, messing around with the patient and poking him. Andrea is quite delighted with touching the brain, saying it's squishy, she then tries to put her hand inside where the brain was but the patient dies, taking her by surprise. Meanwhile, Mackenzie tries to separate the brain from the skull but fails. Stephanie successfully separates the brain from the skull and quickly grabs the new brain. Mariya accidentally drill the patient's eye and declares the patient dead, while Andrea saws the patient's skull before the patient dies. Stephanie struggles to put the new brain in the skull, she then moves her hand around and tips the brain in the skull, and completes the operation. The other girls presumably gave up. Gallery File:Surgeon Simulator 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Surgeon Simulator 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Surgeon Simulator 3.png|Part Three thumbnail Trivia *Out of all the girls who've played Surgeon Simulator, Mariya has appeared in all three. *The thumbnail for Part Two marked the final appearance of Rashae on a thumbnail for a non-montage video. Her final video appearance would not be for another 31 videos. *Stephanie is the only girl to have successfully completed a transplant. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Sydney Category:Amber Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Andrea Category:Mars Category:Stephanie Category:2016